Living in the Mafia
by Stavi
Summary: Naruto is born during the World Industrial War and grows up to be the top spy for the Uchiha Co, a well known mafia organization. His partner for five years has been acting shady. What to do when your living in the mafia? SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon, violence.


Opening: This is AU – Alternate Universe and it's also action-packed, full-o-fun!

Warning: Rated for yaoi, language, and eventual smut otherwise known as lemony-goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did…let's leave that to _your _imagination, shall we?

_So I'm living in the mafia_

_Can't you see what I signed up for?_

_One step above each world war_

_I'll see this every day_

_After I start my way_

_Cause I'm living in the mafia_

--Prologue: The hoax—

It has been twenty years. Twenty long years since the War began and still there seems to be no end to it. What was once a serious battle is now a joke among those who are aware of the hoax.

Twenty Years ago the World Industrial War began. There is nothing to lead to the cause or the person who started it but some people speculate that the mafia was involved.

Now there's something you should know about the mafia; they don't all work together. Ever since 1920, the mafia split up into many separate groups. There are good mafias and bad mafias, so don't discriminate until you know.

On June 17, 1920 every weapon of war in North America disappeared; tanks, machine guns, hand grenades, everything. They were quick to point the finger at Great Britain for the amount of evidence against them. It wasn't until later that they realized the evidence they found, was planted. In retaliation, the United States set out on war against Great Britain. Three months later the king and queen of Great Britain were both assassinated, the United State's allies were blamed and the cycle continued until the entire world was sucked into it.

After the initial 'attack', other organizations joined and turned the world into chaos.

During that same year a new mafia joined the scene. One that would hopefully correct this War gone awry. It is known as the Uchiha Company.

That was also the year that Uchiha Company's future top member was born; Uzumaki, Naruto.

He was brought up during the times of war and daily panic. Naruto, from the tender age of four, known as the age of understanding, was never frightened of the war and battles around him and in fact seemed very passionate about helping to end this war. While he was still young -about six or so- his parents were killed during action as lieutenants in Germany. He raised himself after that, watching the battles from the outside and hungering to avenge his parents. Finally, he learned of a way to become involved with it and from the age of 12 until the age of 14 he went on solo missions against the bad mafias. He did what he could to settle his raging heart.

On one of his missions he ran into a 'spy' for the Uchiha Co. and was recruited into the family immediately with no fight on his part. He wanted this chance to help, this way; he could have someone to back him up when he got knee deep in shit.

Naruto's job is simple; find corrupt organizations, infiltrate base, kill boss, pillage whatever strikes your fancy that will suffice as a souvenir and proof of a completed mission, and finally destroying the base.

Twenty years later, he is Uchiha Company's best spy.

For a twenty year old, he's rather short. That's not to that short doesn't come without its perks. He can break into buildings without being detected and he can also hide in smaller spaces. His hair is golden blonde and his skin is a caramel tan. Add that with wide cerulean blue eyes and you've got the makings of a stalking fan-base of both genders. His happy-go-lucky attitude and devilish charm are just bonuses.

As regulation stands, the uniform is based on black for obvious reasons. He wears spandex black three-quarter length pants and a spandex wife-beater. On top of that he wears a latex vest with two large breast pockets. He has long black boots with cork soles for stealthy movements and fingerless black gloves on his hands.

'_bzzt.' Naruto did you get him? 'bzzt' _Naruto's shoulder com' buzzed.

He held down the button as he ran down the corridor. "Yeah, almost. Did you get the piece?"

'_bzzt' Hurry up, the copter's here. I got it. Move! 'bzzt' _The tut-tut-ing of the helicopter from outside could be heard in the background of the transmission.

Naruto was chasing down the boss while racing against the clock, more precisely, the time that the helicopter would leave. He slammed open the door at the end of the dimly lighted hallway and saw the boss preparing to leap out of the window and on to the chopper.

The blonde boy lashed out with a knife and delivered a deep stab to the boss's abdomen. He hissed in pain and pulled out a semi-automatic, aiming it straight at Naruto's head. That was the only warning that Naruto needed to dodge behind a small marble desk. The death-sentencing click and the rounds rang out like popcorn. Marble chipped and the wall began looking like Swiss cheese. One bullet nicked his arm as it flew by him. Then suddenly, the firing stopped. Naruto armed himself with a PK-shooter and slid out from his hiding spot, immediately firing at the boss.

He reloaded his gun just in time for Naruto to retreat back into hiding. Naruto popped out again realizing that if he didn't finish soon, he'd be left behind. He rushed the gun-man and shot close range at the man. The BE-90 the boss had slipped from his hand and he slowly fell to the floor.

Naruto was known for his ruthless and quick killings. And just for fun, he'd play with them and let them think that they had a chance at living.

He dipped down quickly and sliced off his middle finger. On it was a ruby ring that had a golden insignia that represented the mafia the boss owned. After he was finished, he saw the helicopter rise leaving only the ladder to be seen and dived out the window and onto the rope ladder that was just within his reach.

Finally reaching the top, he saw a hand ready to help him over the ledge. A fond smile rested on his lips. The hand belonged to his partner for five years and running. They'd been through hell and back together. They'd seen the scariest bosses and faced the most blood-curdling battles that would make a mercenary cry. Alone, they were the best. Together, they were better.

He was tugged on to the cold metal, landing with a pounding sound. Behind them, the base was burning brightly and USSR helicopters surrounded the place, pouring water from hoses down on to the inferno. Naruto breathed in deeply, a smirk of obvious pride on his face.

"You're late dobe." His partner scoffed.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly and held up the boss's middle finger, chuckling a bit. "Shut up, Sasuke."

--TBC--

_I'll be rushing out with my gun smoking_

_Is a man in black so provoking?_

_And I'll be bloodied up like a new born child_

_Dodging bullets all the while_

_Now, I've got a job for ya_

_Try living in the mafia_

Nomi: A new story for all of you. This might end up being… MPREG?! Yup it's true. Nomi is doing an MPREG. This will also be lacking in humor. It'll still have some though because I think it's physically impossible for me to write something with absolutely now humor.

Mol: You should go back to writing those awesome Smut-shots. (My nickname for One-shots containing smut)

Nomi: And I will! I have a few in mind and don't think I've forgotten about my list (See profile for my one-shot list)

Mol: Sweet. I hope to see more of this.

Nomi: You will!

Both: Until next time! Ja! R&R please!

PS- Let me know if there's something I should change, or if there are any glaring grammatical errors.


End file.
